"Day After Day" (Nature)
Day +1 Gwen sat completely alone in her caravan. She was scrunched up into a ball, or a foetal-like position. She rocked herself ever so slightly, still haunted by the sight of Pierre’s execution the previous day. There was a knock on the door. “Gwen? It’s me,” Elliot’s familiar voice mumbled. “Look, just open the door. Please.” There was a short pause. “I’m not here to witch hunt you. I’m not here to scold, or even to console you. I just want to give you something to eat. No one’s seen you all day… Gwen?” Again, she remained curled up on her bed, refusing to open the door to him. “Alright. I’ll leave it outside. Please take it.” She heard Elliot plant a food tray outside her door, but completely failed to acknowledge it. Elliot walked over to Olivia, “How is she?” She asked. Elliot shrugged, “No idea. I just can’t get through to her. But um… Judging by the fact that she killed four innocent people as well as the fact that Annabelle is still out there somewhere, I’d say not to good.” Olivia looked down, “Poor woman.” Although Elliot felt partially sympathetic as well, he also knew Gwen brought it upon herself, “It’s the whole deserving and undeserving argument again though, ‘Liv. Don’t feel too sorry for her.” She looked up at him, “I get why you’re saying that Elliot, but how can I help it? Both you and I have been in this situation before.” He squinted at her, “Not really the same though is it. The people we’ve killed deserved it. Those four people Gwen gave chase to though, they were innocent. There’s a difference my love.” Olivia wasn’t sure whether to react to Elliot’s response or the “my love” part. “Elliot,” Raphael approached the two lovers, “My father would like to speak with you,” he politely informed him – a contrast to their first encounter. Elliot looked back at Olivia, “We’ll catch up tomorrow. Get some rest.” He bowed his head before walking off with Raphael. Olivia looked ahead towards Gwen’s caravan, noticing the food tray had disappeared. She smirked, “Very sneaky Gwen. Very sneaky indeed…” Raphael held the door open for Elliot into William’s trailer. “Elliot!” William jumped out of his chair with rejoice, throwing his hands up, “Please, do take a seat!” He gestured to the one opposite his desk, as Raphael stood in front of the door. Elliot sat down warily, “Will, listen. Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me and my group, but this is the third time you’ve asked to see me today. If this is another general chitchat meeting, perhaps we can postpone it to tomorrow?” William put his hand up to stop Elliot, “No, my friend. This is a far bigger question…” Elliot looked at him, dazed, “Uh, ok?” William looked up at Raphael, “Leave us, son.” Though slightly bewildered by his father’s request, Raphael left the trailer anyway. “Elliot, even I acknowledge what everyone else here is thinking… I’m far too old to be leading this place.” Elliot tried to act as though that thought hadn’t crossed his mind, “What? No. Ridiculous!” William laughed, “It’s alright, you’re allowed to admit it… And that’s why you are here. I founded this place, Elliot. I’ve managed it ever since. But I won’t be able to manage it forever. I want you to co-lead this place right up until I die. Then, you will be in charge…” Elliot leant back with a million questions on his mind. “What? You want me to be the leader of this place?” He had to make sure he was hearing this properly. William nodded. “But… what about Raphael? Is he not the next in line to run this place? Is it not a family thing?” William looked at the door to make sure Raphael was not waiting outside. “Between you and me,” William began, “My son could never run this place. He doesn’t have the capability to do so. When it comes to people, well, he’s a bit useless, I won’t lie. I love him, but he’s not fit to be a leader. But you, Elliot, I saw you when you arrived. You carried Erica in your arms, you stepped into the spotlight by yourself. You knew you could’ve died right there, yet you took the risk anyway. You reminded me of myself back then. You… You are fit to be the next leader.” Elliot shook his head, “All due respect, William, if I were to become the leader, things around here would change. I wouldn’t use your ‘justice’ system for starters. You and your son executed my friend…” Elliot stopped himself, fearful that he may expose the true killer within the camp. “No, wait…” He tried to rectify himself, but William’s expression implied to Elliot he had already caught on to Elliot’s lie. “I’ll do it. Ok, I’ll do it,” He smiled warmly, unable to think of another way to procrastinate. “Brilliant!” William again jumped out his chair with open arms, “Then tomorrow, we shall celebrate this new… coalition, I think. Fetch my son, send him back to me. The word must be spread!” William’s enthusiasm was perhaps slightly ‘overdone’. Nonetheless, Elliot nodded appreciatively and headed for the trailer door. “Oh, one more thing,” Elliot turned back to William, “Reed. Have you decided on the length of his sentence yet?” William thought to himself for several seconds before shaking his head, “I shall not be his judge. Time shall be his judge. We will wait until enough time has lapsed before releasing him. Now, go! Run along my friend!” Elliot nodded once again, leaving the trailer for real this time. Day +2 The following morning, everyone gathered in the main area outside. “My citizens, my friends,” William began, as more and more people joined the growing crowd. “Today, we celebrate… Not just how far we have come, but today we celebrate the union with our newest visitors. May I introduce you to the new co-owner: Elliot!” As Elliot stepped forward, there was some level of applause, but not much. “Thank you, Will.” Elliot cleared his throat. “Some of you may hate me. In fact, I’m sure all of you hate me!” Although Elliot was intending to be sincere, he had made some of the crowd laugh – this indicated to him one way in which he could win them over. “Now then, I’m sure you’re all expecting a boring and preachy speech, but worry not! In this day and age, you’re supposed to be killed by the monsters out there! Not my boring monologue in here!” Again, Elliot had provoked several laughs from the crowd. From her caravan, Gwen peered through the blinds, watching the locals warming to Elliot. She didn’t know how to react. “I hope you have a plan you unpredictable bastard…” She mumbled to herself. Olivia, Erica and Tina all watched from the crowd as well. “What the hell is this?” Erica expressed her disapproval to her two friends. “I mean, when we first arrived, these people wanted to kill us. Now Elliot’s rallying them?” She looked at Olivia and Tina, noticing they were smiling warmly at Elliot. “You two actually approve of this?” Tina turned to her girlfriend, “Erica, listen. What else are we going to do?” She took her hands. “Do you want us to sit here and protest? Because you know as well as I do just how much civil unrest that will lead to. It’s better this way. With Elliot in power, should anyone act against us, we have leverage… But the fact that Elliot is in power alone should erase that possibility. Heck, look at how much people are warming to him!” Tina gestured to the rest of the crowd. Erica noticed the majority of them were starting to accept Elliot as one of the camp leaders. “I don’t get it. Two days, Tina. Just two. Why does everyone love him already? How is that even possible?” Tina shut down Erica’s concerns, “Well, within a day of a nuclear missile being launched, radiated mutants began showing up. That’s a process which would usually take years to happen. But the apocalypse itself, the decaying of our world, that’s why it happened so quickly. It’s the same here, Erica. There’s no logic left. If Elliot’s in power so soon, then that’s just the way things are. We can’t question it!” They smiled at each other, “Alright, I’ll try,” Erica brought Tina in for a hug whilst everyone around them continued to laugh with Elliot’s improvised comedic speech. Erica used the hug to hide her face, as her expression was still one of deep concern. Day +5 Reed had been in solitary confinement for five days now. “Excuse me,” He sounded very tired, and was breathing heavily. “Can I please… Water…” He couldn’t even mange to form proper sentences. “Your next round of refreshments isn’t for another two hours’ time sir,” the guard opened the hatch on the door to inform Reed. “What? Two… two hours?” For him, time was passing much more slowly. “But… now….” Again, he didn’t have the energy to form an entire sentence. “Give him some water man!” Reed slightly recognised a commanding voice from outside. “Come on, we’re not monsters here. Hurry it up!” The guard obeyed this ominous voice, as Reed heard the guard pouring water outside. The entire door was unlocked and unbolted for the first time in a while. Reed crawled to the open door, his hands still cuffed. “You’ve left him cuffed this entire time?” The man was angry with the guard, as the guard went pale. “Dearie me!” He took the glass of water and the keys from the guard, unlocking Reed’s cuffs and giving him the water, “Drink,” The man poured it directly as Reed guzzled it. Once the glass was empty, Reed breathed rapidly again. “Elliot’s waiting for you…” As Reed’s vision became clear again, the next thing he knew he was seated in William’s trailer – except the man behind the desk was instead Elliot. “You? I don’t…” Reed coughed, still unable to form sentences. “Yes, me. Hello Reed.” Elliot was still wearing casual clothes by his own request. “I apologise for leaving you in there for so long. I had requested for your release two days ago. William here however felt your punishment had not been truly served.” Reed looked up at Elliot, realising now what Elliot’s role was. “Wait… You bastard!” He spat him, making sure a long stretch of saliva covered Elliot’s face. “You’re kidding me right? Elliot, you were like my best friend! What the hell is this?” Reed tried getting out of his chair, but he had been tied down. “Screw you! Screw you, Elliot!” Again, he tried to spit, but instead found himself choking on his own anger. “Water!” Elliot commanded Raphael, who was waiting at the door. Raphael first looked to his father for confirmation, “Don’t just stand there, son! Do as Elliot commands!” Reed bowed his head before leaving the trailer. Raphael walked across the camp, headed towards the well. On his way, he noticed the door to Gwen’s caravan was open. Looking around, Raphael saw no one nearby and headed into the caravan. “Gwen?” He crouched as he entered, but the caravan was empty. “Gwen?” He asked one more time. Behind him, the caravan door closed. “Raphael…” Gwen appeared, as Raphael pulled out his knife, “Whatever this is, stay back!” But he had gotten the wrong idea. Gwen walked towards him slowly, “Tell me, Raphael. How much do you love your father? Really?” Raphael slowly lowered the knife, but made sure it was still in a position of threat, “Why is that relevant?” Gwen shrugged, “Who knows. Just answer the damn question though.” He swallowed hard, “Well… A lot.” Gwen nodded, “Not as much as you did last week though, right? Not as much you did, before Elliot took control.” Again, Raphael swallowed hard. “You and me are the same in this aspect.” Gwen pulled out her gun, holding it out in front of her. “I know you dislike my group. I dislike you and this place as well to be honest. Therefore, here’s the deal: I’ll take my group and we’ll leave this place, no one else has to get hurt… Well, except for one.” Raphael put his knife away again, “What do you want, Gwen?” He squinted at her suspiciously. Gwen held the gun out even further in front of her, gesturing to it. Raphael took it, and examined it. “There’s only one bullet in there. That’s for the safety of the rest of the people here. You better make that one bullet count…” She looked at him sincerely. “What do you want me to do?” Raphael looked up from the gun and at Gwen. “I want you to kill Elliot…” Day 8+ Elliot had been in power for a week now. Everywhere he walked through the camp, people greeted him as though he was a celebrity. He made many jokes with the camp citizens, keeping all of them on his side. “Well Elliot, I must say…” William was visiting Elliot in his – or what used to be his – trailer. “You’re doing a fine job with the locals. Everyone loves you! I mean, of course you do have the odd folk here and there who are opposed to you, but like with all leaders, that’s natural!” William was truly pleased with Elliot’s progression. “Will, I’m happy to help. Not just now, but for the rest of your life. Even beyond that, my friend.” They shook hands, “This camp’s future is secured. I trust you very much!” There was a short pause, followed by a knock at the door – it was no ordinary lock, it was as though it was Morse code. “Oh, William. Perhaps we could continue this another time?” Elliot knew exactly what the knock meant, as he found the quickest to get William out of the trailer. “Yes, of course. Good day to you, my friend.” He left the trailer, noticing Gwen outside as he left. The two engaged looks of conflict with each other, before William broke away from Gwen’s glare. “So…” She entered the trailer and closed the door behind her. “You’re doing pretty well. Even Reed still believes your little act.” Just like William, Elliot raised his hands joyfully, “Well, what can I say? I’m a master of… everything, nowadays.” He produced a wine bottle from under his desk, “Have this on me.” He offered it to Gwen, “Go on. Just as a small ‘thanks’ for helping me with my little ‘act’.” She smiled warmly, accepting the bottle. “Please, sit.” Gwen poured some of the wine into her glass. “Are you not going to have some?” She asked him, as he raised his hand, “I don’t drink, remember?” It took her a few seconds to remember the story of Elliot’s father, “Oh, of course… Anyway, you asked to see me?” Elliot leant forward over his desk, “Raphael. You did speak to him, right?” Elliot raised an eyebrow. “Yes. Of course. Three days ago, actually. He fully believes that I have betrayed you.” They both laughed, “And does he even suspect that the bullet in the gun is a blank?” Elliot asked. Gwen shook her head, “No. He has absolutely no idea.” This confused Elliot, “Then why hasn’t he tried to kill me yet? Three days, Gwen. Three days, and he’s done nothing.” She shrugged, “No idea… But, maybe this wasn’t the best way to go about reducing the overpopulation problem this camp presents. I mean, think about it. You’re relying on Raphael to use that bullet and then for William to allow us to execute his own son in order to start a civil war, which at another push will be more than some peaceful or cold protest.” Gwen had to point out the flaws. “Don’t worry, I do know what I’m doing. Remember, now that I’m in charge, we don’t need William’s permission to execute Raphael. Once he has tried to kill me, we can execute him freely. With a bit of luck, some of the residents will find that extreme. If they then make attempts on my life, the residents I have on my side will fight back. Gwen, trust me, the plan works. Some are likely to flee anyway.” Again, Gwen pointed out another flaw in his plan. “Only the guards have guns, remember? The armoury is about as locked up as the Bank of England. What, you think that a melee war is our solution?” Elliot smiled fiendishly, “I’m counting on it…” -Due to his death in the previous season, Pierre is demoted from "Main Character" status. -Celeste is promoted to "Main Character" from her previously "Recurring" status as of this chapter. *This also means every Alive character from the first 2 seasons is now a "Main Character". -Tobin and Ellie are two new "Main Characters" (Although they are absent in this chapter).